


Sophie's Curse

by KiraMyst



Series: Calcifer's Headaches [1]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: BAMF Sophie Hatter, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Sophie Hatter is a quiet girl. She has to be. As the middle child between her outgoing bubbly older sister; Leticia and her headstrong, opinionated younger sister; Martha. Yet it's that quietness and hidden strength that first draws Howl's attention. Her growing confidence and her no-nonsense attitude towards him is what captures his heart. Sophie!AU.
Relationships: Calcifer & Howl Pendragon, Calcifer & Markl (Howl no Ugoku Shiro), Calcifer & Sophie Hatter, Calcifer & Sophie Hatter & Howl Pendragon, Howl Pendragon & Madame Suliman, Lettie Hatter & Martha Hatter & Sophie Hatter, Lettie Hatter & Sophie Hatter, Sophie Hatter & Markl (Howl no Ugoku Shiro), Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Series: Calcifer's Headaches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774564
Kudos: 14





	Sophie's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Howl's Moving Castle belongs to Diana Wynne Jones, Hayao Miyazaki, Toshio Suzuki and Studio Ghibli :(  
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my CH!Verse as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> I do own my take on a Sophie/Howl, and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)
> 
> #I Picture My Howl as British Actor; Jaime Campbell-Bower :]  
> My Sophie as British Actress; Emily Browning :]

Prologue

A young man in his early twenties with shoulder length straight black hair, watches from his seat on the outdoor swing as a young woman with a forehead fringe tends to the flowers and herbs in the castles' outdoor garden.

"Sweetheart," his deep voice calls out, as she gets up to put her waterman away.

"Come here," he beckons to her, as she walks towards him.

"Howl," the woman said, coming closer when the man; Howl, pulls her onto his lap instead of the space beside him that she going for.

"What is it," she asks in her soft dulcet tone as she puts her arms round her waist, while he rests his head against her temple.

"Nothing, dear Sophie," he sighs nuzzling her check, "I just wanted to hold you is all."

Sophie looks at him and leans up to kiss his cheek, as he turns his head and they end up in a slow, deep kiss.

Pulling away slightly to rest their foreheads together, smiling softly with their eyes closed, they open them slowly to look at the other with content looks before Howl settles more in his seat and Sophie snuggles into his neck, legs stretching out on the swing. The two enjoying the encroaching sunset at falls on the horizon.

A little while later, Howl looks down at Sophie's relaxed form in his lap. 

The quietness of the evening and light of the fireflies fluttering around them, lends an atmosphere that's perfect for his plans this night. It's a last minute decision. He had previously decided on a different way but seeing this setting in the moonlight, is more perfect that anything he could have planned.

He gently shifts each other, so that their sat up and facing each other.

Howl looks at Sophie, "I have something I want to ask you." looking into his love's eyes.

Looking back at him Sophie asks, "What do want to ask?", wandering at the nervousness se can see hidden in his icy blue eyes.

He stands her up before getting up himself. 

Just as she's about to ask what's going on, he takes a breathe and goes down on one knee, looks up at her and takes her left hand in his.

Sophie gasps, eyes wide and trembling, as she looks at Howl and what she thinks he's about to do.

Sighing, softly smiling and looking into his loves eyes, he speaks, "Sophie, my heart... You saw something in me, I didn't know I still had and even when I was being a giant pain in you ass-,"

Howls smirks at her, as not helping herself, Sophie lets out a snort at the very true statement. 

Smirk turning back into a smile he continues, "- you never left, you never gave up. You planted yourself in front of me and refused to move. Knowing for all my arrogance and my growling that I'd never harm you. You, who treated me the same way as 'Old Sophie' as you did as 'Young Sophie'. People, myself included believed I was only attracted to outward appearances. Your the one who that showed me the I was hiding from my self that way, that I would choose what were essentially shallow versions of myself. But you taught me how to love from within. With Calficer. With Markl. With Me... with You. Just you. After you helped me find myself again, of course I'd fall in love in with you. Real love. And it's because I love you that I want you to stay, with me, and the family... as my wife."

Pausing Howl pulls out a small black box out of his pocket and opens it. Inside were two simple silver rings; one slim ring, the gem in the middle an clear aquamarine for his eyes and one thicker banded ring with a peridot for her eyes.

Looking up at Sophie, he spot the the tears coming down over the other hand she clasped over her mouth, knowing they were happy tears, he smiles, "Sophie Hatter, would you allow me the honor of being your husband."

Locking eyes with each other he ask, "Will you marry me,".

Eyes still locked, Sophie let's out a little sobs, as she lowers her hand to show her widen smiles and nods, "Yes, Howl, I want to be your wife." she steps a little closer, "Yes, I will marry you."

Howl smiles wider then he remembers smiling since meeting her, takes the Aquamarine ring and slides it on her finger. Getting up as Sophie takes the box he watches as she picks up the Peridot ring, takes his left hand and slides it on to his.

Holding each others hands and just staring at each for a moment, Howl let's go of one her hand and raises his to cheek. Palm cupping her, as she leans into it, he slowly leans in and kisses her. Kissing, they lean against the railing opposite the swing as he put his arms on either side on the ledge as the castle drifts slowly up in the clouds...

**Author's Note:**

> EndNotes:-  
> #Doesn't Jamie seem like a perfect Howl? ;)  
> and Emily as Sophie?
> 
> #Yes, the title is a play on 'Sophie's Choice' ;)
> 
> What do you think?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
